Un ser Nocturno
by tenoh alexs
Summary: PUEDEN EL BIEN Y EL MAL SER UNIDOS...Lena y Yulia Un Angel y Un Vampire
1. UN SER NOCTURNO

Tenoh ALX. 

Todos los personajes son ficticios a excepción de LAS ya conocidas chicas del dueto seudo lésbico

**t. A. T. u.**

Un ser Nocturno 

Luces nocturnas; vestían de gala la noche salpicaban de existencia la ciudad donde tenia poco de haber llegado tal vez para conocer el mundo aun que con cierto temor de ser descubierto pero era mas mi curiosidad, pues tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrerlo ya había conocido china, Japón, las coreas, Vietnam, Pakistán Uzbekistán entre otros países asiáticos decidí inmigrar a Europa oriental; empecé con la gran Rusia, país con fama de frió no solo en su ambiente natural si no también con su gente.

Camino lentamente sobre la acera llena de suciedad acumulada de un día agitado; así parece ser, desconozco el evento que provoco esta maraña de desperdicios. De estatura que apenas sobrepasa el metro con ochenta, cabellera ligeramente quebrada de tono negro mi figura casi tirano a la delgadez más fina piel casi blanca mi rostro sombrío; quiero creer que es así hace años que no me veo en un espejo, mis ojos creo que eran miel ...eran puesto que ahora tienen ligeras líneas en tonos rojizos como hilos de sangre entre líneas; perdido en pensamiento y en pasos, observo a mi alrededor y luego levanto la mirada al cielo. La lluvia cae en un velo apenas perceptible a mis ojos; pero sensible a mi tacto, desfilando sobre mi rostro que con intención de impedir ver hacia a donde voy; cada gota de lluvia no logra su cometido pues aun con los ojos cerrados puedo ver cada paso que doy, en las sombras todo para mí es mas claro. Todos duermen pero, sufro de un insomnio eterno de cual caí preso por el poder que acaricia mi alma "una eterna vida en muerte", Un ser Nocturno dispuesto a alimentarse recorriendo callejuelas; rincones inhóspitos lejos de la muchedumbre, lleno del instinto de supervivencia mas que el de odio; puesto que ya lo olvide hace tiempo, cuando creía que aun mi corazón latía, que se movía dentro de este pecho lacerado por peleas de vida en cada noche. El odio; me rió de mí mismo, yo provoque este encierro sin cercas que ahora me ha vuelto ese parásito de humanidad tan, conocido y no comprobado (eso quieren creer ellos, pero saben de mi existencia)y ese odio que antes sentía ahora se ha disipado se ha vuelto monótono, si antes se dibujaba cuando tomaba mi alimento de manera mas carnicera que hubiese conocido ni aun en vida me imaginaba ejecutando tal sadismo. Ahora todo en un pasivo y rutinario diagrama de secuencias ha llegado a convertirse esta existencia mía. Miro mis manos ya no son como antes, la sangre que circulaba llena de sentimientos, hoy nada transcurre dentro de ellas, son vacías sin razón alguna de existir; el amor por sentirse vivas hoy se ha borrado seducidas por la caricia de lo eterno... pero en tinieblas, ni siquiera son la sombra de aquellas manos diestras para amarrar un simple cordón de zapato; son inútiles pues solo sujetan el homicidio entre sus dedos blancos; pálidos de muerte llenos; es ahí donde siente la vida y así como la siente a si se les va son mi instrumento para satisfacer el hambre interminable de mi raza, sin remordimientos de llevarse consigo la savia de alguien mas, incluso ya no importa si somos temidos o no; el final para esos seres vivos es el mismo dejar de existir, mientras nosotros somos inmortales al tiempo nosotros somos zombis de esta tierra, fantasmas errantes hasta el día que alguien nos detenga o nos guié a la luz para descansar; o quizás a la oscuridad perpetua para ser castigados por nuestra osadía de querer superar al tiempo a la vida misma. Cuantas veces mi mente ha divagado una y otra vez este libido susurro de lo que queda de mi alma ya casi extinta.

Un golpe a mis espaldas una guardia de seguridad me ha empujado, que se cree este bastardo hijo de perra ...me ha hecho enojar es casi el doble de mi tamaño pero no sabe quien soy piensa que es fácil mover basura como yo ingenuo voy a tomarle por el brazo y lo jalare hacia el callejo que acabo de pasar. Unos pasos; solo unos pasos mas gente se acerca a el, parecen querer ver a alguien más; sigo con mi idea de tomarlo por la espalda; un segundo, una silueta... un ángel se a posado a un lado de él; eso no me detendrá. Le sonríe a tal patán...!!!! como puede ser eso¡¡¡¡ otra silueta saluda con tanta familiaridad a este sujeto y por un instante algo me invita ver sus rostros mas de cerca, ambas como por reflejo miran hacia mis ojos. Hacen un ademán a su guardia para que camine hacia a mí; este tipo que se cree me toma por el brazo me jala hacia el auto donde esa chicas han abordado... me rehusó este animal ya la tiene sentenciada ºº ven necesitamos hablar contigo ºº ¡que¡ como pude comunicarse ...es imposible tendría que ser.. .ªª Un ser Nocturno ...como tu?ªª si...no puede ser ºº que no puede ser ºº ªª tu también eres igual que yo...ªª ºº eres nuevo en esto o que amigo ºº y guardaespaldas a logrado entre forcejeo introducirme al interior del vehículo(una camioneta). Las miro por un segundo parecen gente normal ...por un momento pensé que eran Ángeles. La chica de cabello rizado rojizo de pantalón de mezclilla y blusa roja, de pequeñas manchas en sus mejillas, de complexión media; de piel salpicada por esas mismas manchas con leves tonos cobrizos, de estatura media, un poco más alta que su compañera apenas unos centímetros, de ojos verdes en tonos grises daban la excelente imagen de un ángel en toda la extensión de la palabra; entonces hablo:

Katina - eso es cierto bueno yo por lo menos soy uno de ellos ..Yulia en cambio - señalo a la chica de cabellera negra con un pantalón del mismo color y playera ajustada de color gris y blanco de piel casi blanca ojos azules como el cielo y también con esa mismas líneas de tono rojizo; cabellera corta de color negro delgada poca estatura.

Volkova - yo soy alguien como tu una hija de Lilith o mejor conocido en esta tierra como un vampire...-(se hizo silencio entre ellos mientras en tanto la camioneta empezaba a moverse) no sé que pensar no esperaba algo así, Volkova lo interrumpió - pensamos que eras uno de ellos

Arles -(confundido) uno de ellos de quienes me hablas?

Volkova - dime cuantos años llevas como vampire

Arles - 98 años por que?

Katina - y no sabes de ellos ...eso quiere decir que a ti te convirtieron por tu propia voluntad- me dio pena en ese momento

Katina - no tendría por que darte pena...pero sabes por que nunca te ha seguido los cazadores o las sombras ..

Arles - no quienes son esos (he logrado bloquear mi mente por un momento...si conozco a ambos bandos pero es mejor callar)

Volkova - los cazadores son asesinos de vampiros, que no soportan nuestra existencia ...pero a mí me respetan por Lena... aun así no me siento segura de ellos

Katina - las sombras persiguen a todo a aquel vampire que fue convertido contra su voluntad, reniega de ser vampire o que desea ser humano de nuevo por alguien mas...las sombras se encargan de asesinarlo despedazándolo extinguiendo su alma para llevarla a los infiernos y hacerla sufrir eternamente -

Arles cuantos año tienes como vampire Yulia? - Fue concreto. Es por eso que me subieron con ustedes a este auto.

Volkova - si por eso te subimos ...que cuantos años solo tengo 20 años como vampire los mismo que Lena tiene como ángel

Arles - se conocieron siendo solo seres humanos antes de ser lo que son hoy?

Katina - yo fui sometida por la sombras; Yulia solo tenia unos días de ser vampire ...solo que ella no se atrevió a lastimarme...las sombras me asesinaron y antes de que atacaran a Yulia ella logro escapar .-

Arles - como se volvieron a ver y por que te atacaron a ti Katina -

Volkova - no podía entrar al cementerio cuando fue su funeral camine un poco hasta las escalinatas para poder entrar, ya se empezaban a retirar la gente que acompañaba en el dolor a la familia de Elena; en cada paso que daba sentía los remordimientos vencerme..reí que no tenia derecho si quiera a llorarle y aun así me abstenía de siquiera derramar una lagrima, a punto de cruzar el portal senti suavemente que alguien tocaba mi hombro, mi corazón exploto de sorpresa y alegría al notar a la dueña de esa suave mano-

Ambas jóvenes se miraron por unos instantes; comprendí enseguida la razón por la cual Katina fue asesinada la segunda pregunta no fue necesaria contestar.

Katina - y tu por que?...

Arles -(interrumpió) soy un vampire?

Las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza me miraron intrigadas en sus pensamientos había el comentario constante "no parece ser de los que ya no quieran vivir" o "no parece de los que adore matar" entre mi dije (y se me olvidaba que ellas también leían mi mente ) _**No solo quería Vida Eterna **_entonces, la camioneta se detuvo.(empezamos a descender)

Abrieron la puerta y la pelinegra dijo

Volkova - querías ser eterno por vanidad (con un tono tanto repelente)- me baje de la camioneta si alzar la cara, yo mismo me daba vergüenza pero aun más; era un cobarde que no se atrevía a ser un cambio en sí mismo. Si he llegado a conocer a las sombras y a los cazadores entre ellos al grupo del Vaticano "Iscariote" o a los descendientes de una rama de la mesa redonda la agrupación de "Hellsing". De las sombras solo he llegado a conocer, a larva un shinma (dios demonio, de menor categoría) aun que el, ya no perseguía a renegados

Katina- por que nos dijiste que no conocías a nadie de los cazadores o de las sombras - ah se me olvido que puede leer mi mente.

Arles - por que no es seguro para ustedes. Mas aun cuando aun siguen a Yulia y a ti te seguirán tratando de borrar de la faz de la tierra, (estoy perdiendo el control) no lo entiende verdad Katina (la jalo del brazo mientras caminamos hacia el interior del ascensor) aun que seas un ángel aun eres vulnerable a sus ataques - una idea viene a mi mente ""Axia"" (se cierra la puerta del ascensor; empezamos a ascender y Yulia visiblemente molesta por que tome del brazo a Katina con fuerza)

Volkova - ¡Axia¡ quien es Axia (tomo mi mano que llevaba el brazo de Katina y me hizo soltarla)

Arles - Axia es un ángel olvidado ...(se quedo su mente blanca por un momento y dijo) o mas bien un arcángel pero fue tentado por Luzbel ... luego de arrepentirse fue condenado a estar en la tierra hasta el día del juicio de la humanidad ..ja ha estado en este mundo desde su creación, tal vez él pueda ayudarlas... ya que yo solo soy un parásito.

Volkova - en eso tienes razón

Katina - Yulia tu y yo no tenemos derecho a juzgarlo ...ni siquiera él tiene ese derecho, - los tres nos quedamos en silencio, el ascensor abrió sus puertas. Volkova salió primero y luego Katina, yo sentí que mi presencia ya no era necesaria y apunto de oprimir el botón que hacia descender al aparato Lena dio media vuelta diciendo.

Katina -por que no pasas a tomar un trago con nosotras? - en la puerta de la suite volkova alcanzo a decir

Volkova - tomara el trago contigo ..yo no comparto la mesa con cobardes -

Katina - (con algo de molestia entre sus ojos le comento) tu te llamaste por un tiempo cobarde por dejarte convertir en vampire y por haber huido el día de mi muerte. - al abrir la puerta Volkova directo a los ojos de Katina sus pensamientos hablaron ªª aun sigo creyendo que soy cobarde por haberte abandonado ªª ºº yo creo que eres valiente por amarme y desear volver a ser un humano ..como antes ºº . Nuevamente Lena me miro, ºº no te preocupes así es ella ºº

Arles - pienso que no es necesario - el temor invade mi cuerpo; siento un peligro inminente, Lena me miro aterrada, ella también lo siente percibió el temor en mi rostro, lo sé; por que yo mismo no lo creía lo que mi cuerpo invadió la sensación de angustia desesperante, salí corriendo del ascensor casi volando mi temor era volkova que había dejado la puerta abierta tras de sí, tenia que ver que estaba bien, Lena trato de seguir mi loca carrera y solo grito enloquecida.

Katina - son ellos verdad?

Arles - siiiiiiiiiiii - casi al entrar a la sala de la suite observe a tres sombras que trataba de sujetar a Yulia, inmediatamente me les fui encima hice mi mano a la cintura como si sacase algo de ella en realidad de mismo aire hacia como que tomaba una espada que apareció en mi mano en cuanto la empuñe, primero le quite al que le sujetaba por la espalda, salto cortando sus brazos y luego cortando de un tajo su cabeza haciéndose polvo; posteriormente seguí el que la tomaba del cabello, con giro vertical en el aire corte también su cabeza, se volvió polvo; el tercero fue más rápido; antes de llegar a el dio un salto alejándose de Yulia llegando a la terraza en un segundo salto y provoca una explosión solo con el impuso de sus manos ..como quien con solo impulsado el aire; lograra hacerlo estallar alejándose de ahí quien sabe como y a donde. Ahora ya me empezaran a perseguir a mí también abro mi puño para que la espada que ya he bajado desaparezca. Oigo palabras ...y movimientos bruscos Katina se ha contenido de gritar nuevamente.

Katina - Yulia cielo estas bien? (pregunto preocupada tomando a su amada compañera quien empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento)

Volkova - si (se toco la frente para pasar después la mano hasta su nuca) ya te marcaron a ti también...por ayudarme - afirme con la cabeza si creo que solo esperaban una reacción así

Katina - así? (ayudaba a Yulia a llegar al sillón de la sala para descansar) dime que no es la primera vez que tratan de marcarte

Arles así es ... no es la primera vez... (miro hacia el exterior suspiro levemente) y esta vez creo que va en serio - ahora las miro debo protegerlas

Arles- me comunicare con Axia él nos podrá ayudar

Un ser Nocturno 2 

Cuanto ha cambiado la humanidad quien desde que comió del árbol del conocimiento ha complicado cada vez mas su existencia de una forma sencilla y necesaria de vida; han pasado a un estresante ritmo de carrera para nunca estar satisfechos... ni siquiera de vivir. Desperdiciando todo lo que esta tierra les ha brindado mientras la van destruyendo; me pregunto ¿ qué los hace a tener esa actitud? tienen tanto que cuidar y amar pero no lo hacen ¿ por qué?.

He llegado a Londres aun no sé que hago en esta vieja ciudad europea donde en tiempos pasados originaron macabra matanzas; si lo he de saber yo, que he estado toda la vida en esta tierra. Entre llovizna y bruma camino por sus calles, con una gabardina de color azul oscuro, para aparentar que la lluvia también me toca a mí, nunca he sentido esa sensación que tienen los seres humanos; me he llegado a preguntar ¿si yo fuera un ser humano?. Mi vista que parecen no desviarse de seguir al frente, ahora toma un descanso para mirar un aparador donde; esta en venta pequeñas galletas y aparentan un exquisito sabor, un sabor que nunca conoceré. A través de la gente veo lo que puede ser un buen lugar para vivir mientras espero una orden; mis pantalones parecen fríos puesto tiene las mismas formas que las de los demás rígidos por el frió a la vez que por dentro brindan calor a las extremidades de cada persona, creo que también debe ser que mi cabello en un fino kasquete corto ligeramente quebrado en tono castaño claro ha de llamar su atención; ·· será por que incluso mis zapatos aparentar estar casi congelados y yo me muevo como si nada ·· doy mas pasos cruzando la calle para llegar al viejo edificio que ha llamado mi atención, ·· ese, es el lugar.. me dispongo a cruza hacia la acera de enfrente para llegar a ese refugio. Axia ..doy apenas un paso y siento como alguien me llama; miro buscando a la persona quien me ha nombrado por mi nombre de guerra; parece no haber nadie conocido. Axia me escuchas ·· doy dos pasos mas y me detengo al reconocer la voz ·· eres tu Arles? ·· Axia necesito tu ayuda; las sombras me han marcado ·· te dije que no volvería ayudarte ·· esta vez hay algo mas por favor ven a Rusia... a Moscú es realmente urgente no sé si debo ir, pero ... ·· hay un ángel involucrado verdad ·· te contare todo llegando . Justo cuando me disponía a ver ese lindo lugar; será en otra ocasión. Camino unos pasos a un pequeño pasillo donde nadie pueda verme, coloco mis manos y brazos en forma de X sobre mi pecho cierro los ojos; pequeñas plumas transparentes; casi de cristal van cubriendo mi cuerpo desde mis pies subiendo en forma de remolino por mis piernas, llegando a mi torso y cubriendo mi cabeza; todo mi cuerpo desaparece entre ellas.

El viento juega como nunca con mi cabello, se entretiene con cada uno de estos hilos; sobre la terraza de esta habitación medito mis acciones anteriormente cometidas, han cambiado de cuarto a las chicas de este dueto; je hasta ahora sé quienes son. Su representante se puso furioso al verme diciendo que yo tenia la culpa de este altercado; pero Lena lo convenció de que las acompañara; puesto que había sido yo quien las ayudo en la explosión. A regañadientes accedió a dejarme con ellas.

Katina - no te preocupes por Iván no es tan malo como parece

Arles - discúlpeme señorita; pero aun no concibo como es que terminaron siendo un grupo musical, siendo usted un ángel y Yulia un Vampire,

Katina - quieres saber por que Yulia se convirtió en un Vampire.

Afirme con la cabeza y con el pensamiento si

Katina - antes de conocernos Yulia; ella vivía en una extraña soledad; cayo en depresión y estando en prisión perdió a un mas la esperanza de tener una vida; una reclusa resulto ser un vampire podía salir y entrar a la hora que ella quisiera, Yulia quería hacer lo mismo, y la convenció para transformarla - Katina hizo una pausa miro al cielo esperando no haber perdido la esperanza; yo mire al interior de la suite, pienso en la desesperación que Yulia debió haber tenido para dejarse transformar ya que es una muerte horrenda; cuando la mordedura atraviesa tu piel; despojándote de vida y dándote una muerte viva, que te provoca una sensación de temor eterno, la mas absoluta de las enfermedades "_**sentirse perdido en un momento de total aislamiento; tu alma muerta**_**"**

Katina- (sonríe levemente recordando) sabes nos conocimos en un antro ella parecía seleccionar su cena y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y me perdí en esos ojos color de cielo luego al cabo de dos segundos esquive su mirada... ja sentí como si estuviera analizándome, y así era. Me invito una copa, acepte; en pocas horas charlábamos amenamente hasta que el lugar tubo que cerrar. Tres noches después nos volvimos a ver ; no por que hallamos coincidido ella después de conocerme me estuvo siguiendo; al cabo de unos meses nuestra amistad paso a segundo plano y empezamos una relación mas seria; pero las sombras la estaban vigilando. - Lena nuevamente se detuvo las lagrimas se revelan en esos ojos verdes con tonos grisáceos, estas chicas están enamoradas y son de bandos contrarios

Arles - (intrigado cuestiono) dime de casualidad recuerdas sus rostros

Katina- de las sombras? (una pausa) si ... por que?

Arles - Si las vigilaban ...dime por que tu eres un ángel ahora

Katina- cuando Yulia me dijo que me amaba; empezó a buscar a catalina la reclusa que la transformo; esta le dijo que tenia que buscar a un ángel, o un arcángel y aun vampire que quisiera dar su vida por ella, claro que seria difícil esto ultimo. El día que finalmente encontró a catalina vino a mi casa; las sombras en ese momento entraron atrás de ella.

** Flash back **

En una apartamento a las afueras de Moscú una chica de cabello rojizo ondulado daba pasos de un lado a otro de la habitación esperando a

Katina - donde demonios estas Yulia? - a sus espaldas alguien aparecía en la ventana

Volkova - a tras de ti - sonrió tímidamente pues tenia la respuesta a su vida pero...parecía imposible llevarla acabo Lena al notar esa triste sonrisa le pregunto

Katina - y esa sonrisa ..Tu no sonríes así? - se acerco para abrazarla sujetando su cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo; Yulia con sus manos también tomo la cintura de Lena y agacho levemente su rostro diciendo con algo de decepción

Volkova - encontré a catalina ,,,

Katina - y?

Volkova -me dijo como volver a ser humano ...pero - mientras Yulia le explicaba a Katina la forma de volver a ser humano nuevamente varias sombras las vigilaban

Alanis (sombra) - parece que Volchonok esta traicionando a nuestra raza por esa jovencita - les susurraba a sus otros dos compañeros, una joven aparentemente de tez clara delgada ojos turquesa y cabellos largo y liso de tono rubio cenizo; esta estaba sentada en una rama del árbol frente a la ventana de casa de Elena

Zillah - me parece que su amiga se puede unir al fin de cuentas catalina solo era una rebelde - levanto la cabeza de la reclusa que le había dicho a Yulia como volver a ser humano, la habían despedazado. Esta joven es un poco más robusta que la anterior de cabello corto color negro, de tez morena clara y ojos negros de estatura apenas idéntica a la de Elena, ella se encontraba en otra rama mas arriba que Alanis.

Troile - no necesitamos ese tipo de basura con nosotros, - comento en tono molesto repulsivo, él ultimo joven quien estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol con brazos cruzados de cabello ligeramente quebrado de tez blanca; de estatura que apenas sobrepasaba el 1.80 de estatura ojos completamente color rojo, ropas de color negro y gabardina del mismo color, él era uno de los pocos descendientes de la 6ª generación de Caín al igual que Zillah.

Zillah - entonces entramos a jugar? - levanto la cabeza para después aventarla a lo lejos

Troile - esta bien ..juguemos - dio un paso al frente bajando sus brazos .

En el interior Yulia y Lena se encontraban sentadas sobre la cama, Lena había comprendido que iba a ser casi imposible volver a la normalidad a Yulia. Y de pronto se escucha un estallido vidrios y pedazos de metal de lo que era la ventana de Lena volaban y para sorpresa de ambas las sombras estaban ahí, Yulia comprendió de inmediato su situación y jalo a Lena fuera de su casa. Empezó la persecución, Lena era cargada por la joven ojiazul que a pesar de su débil figura con su forma de Vampire era capaz de levantar el peso de Lena y 7 personas mas, a pocos kilómetros fueron alcanzadas por Zillah quien jugaba logro lanzar a Yulia cerca de un estacionamiento en la calle Lena era sujetada por Alanis y Troile. Entre risas Lena era lastimada, golpeada y martirizada, Yulia era detenida por Zillah, quien era por supuesto mas experimentada que esta; para utilizar su fuerza de vampire. Por los gritos de que Yulia escuchaba de Lena sabia que iban a matarla entre esos gritos escucho.

Lena - ¡! Escapa yo estaré bien...escapa Yulia por favor... escápate¡! -

Yulia lloraba no sabia que hacer asesinaba al amor de su vida. Finalmente logro destruir un auto cercano a ella para escapar de Zillah. Pero no pudo ayudar a su amada.

En la calle Zillah se había unido a la tortura de Elena que con ropas desgarradas lloraba de dolor y desesperación, pedía al cielo proteger a Yulia y ya tirada en el suelo agonizante; Troile se disponía a que la joven bebiera de su sangre y se rasgo así mismo su muñeca izquierda, arrodillándose

Voz- evítame el deber de matar tus amigos - Troile levanto la vista girando levemente su torso y observo como un arcángel tenida en cada mano alzando los cuerpos de sus camaradas a varios centímetros del suelo; Troile se levanto quedando de frente al arcángel

Troile - esto no te concierne Samael o kamael como te gusta que te diga?

Samael - me concierne tu buscas a un Vampire y la chica no tiene nada que ver y puedes decirme como quieras, de todas formas el enfrentamiento no cambiara con eso- mientras arrojaba los cuerpos inconscientes de Alanis y Zillah.

Troile - sabes es por ética; Volchonok involucro a la Srita. Esa ya es nuestra jurisdicción

Samael - parece que quieres enfrentarme - miro intensamente a Troile y le hizo retroceder

Troile - esta bien te la dejo ja a ver para que te sirve - mientras dio un salto alejándose del lugar, seguido por sus compañeras mientras Samael tomaba en sus brazos a Lena; la vio mal herida observo en su alma y en su corazón y tomo una decisión que podría costarle su grado. Se arranco a sí mismo una de sus alas y la coloco en la espalda de Lena; quien en su corazón experimento la más hermosa paz y empezó a dormir tranquilamente. Samael la volvió a asfalto pues empezó a escuchar el sonido de patrullas y ambulancias sonido de la explosión antes ocurrida al parecer los atrajo no le dio tiempo de esperar y ver salir a el alma de Lena de su cuerpo y guiarle. La terrible noticia fue dada a la familia de Lena quien ahora como ángel; sabia que era un ángel pues notaba sus alas transparentes y algo mas le decía que ella estaba destinada a serlo, observaba a su familia en el funeral y a las afueras del campo santo miro a Yulia

**Fin de Flash Back **

Arles - dijiste Troile? (pregunto intrigado) escuchaste el nombre de Troile

Katina - si…bueno entre sueños escuche el nombre de Troile y Samael - (respondía un tanto aturdía por la actitud de Arles). En esos momentos salió Yulia ya recuperada de su ataque y con unos pants puestos alcanzo a escuchar lo que parecía; era que Arles conocía Troile .

Volkova - conoces a Troile y a esas dos

Arles - Alanis fue quien me transformo y la primera vez que trataron de marcarme lo conocí; pero Axia intervino.

Katina - quien es Axia? -

Axia - yo - el joven de cabello corto apareció atrás de ambas chicas Axia reconoció a Lena

Volkova - tú eres Axia? - acercándose al extraño. pero este miro a Lena diciendo

Axia - veo que por fin despertaste Barakiel (el ángel de la iluminación también conocido como "bendición de dios") - luego miro a Yulia y le dijo - parece que te equivocaste de bando verdad? Zafiel (el ángel de los huracanes o conocido como "plegaria a dios")

Arles - las conoces? - pregunto confundido y sin entender la relación de las chicas con Axia

Axia- por supuesto que las conozco ellas como yo fuimos desterrados del cielo por desobedecer a dios; solo que ...creo que ellas no lo recuerdan - mientras observaba a las jóvenes quienes lo miraban con signo de interrogación en sus miradas.

Arles - quieres decir que Volkova también es un ángel ...pero si ahora es un Vampire

Axia - pero eso se puede arreglar (los miro a todos diciendo) antes que nada debo presentarme con ustedes dos mi nombre de arcángel es Samael al kamael, pero Arles y los otros cinco Ángeles olvidados me conocen como Axia; claro que no incluye a Senoi, Sansenoi y Sammagelof (los tres Ángeles que fuero por Lilith)- Yulia por fin capto "parece que te equivocaste de bando verdad? Zafiel" he inmediatamente cuestiono al joven recién llegado

Volkova- como que estoy en el bando equivocado? - Lena la miro sorprendía había una posibilidad de estar juntas

Axia - Kotenok has tenido sueños al estar con Yulia durante sus conciertos o cuando la tocas- tomo la mano de Lena y Yulia

Katina - si pero pensé que eran por que la conocí antes de ser un ángel

Arles - lamento interrumpir todo esto pero el asunto primordial aquí es que Troile y esas dos están tras Yulia y también mío

Axia - primero lo primero ...(miro a Yulia) Volchonok debe saber de su pasado para poder enfrentar su presente y desear vivir el futuro

Un ser Nocturno 3 

En un castillo abandonado a las afueras de Southampton, Inglaterra. De alguna manera me acomodado perfectamente al estilo de vida de Yulia; siendo yo un ...un ángel; que ironía de la vida un ángel y un Vampire juntos y sobre todo después de esa audición, aun no recibimos los resultados pero Yulia esta feliz pues dice que nos quedamos ambas y seremos un dueto, parece un sueño para ella. Ahora que Victoria Seras y Walter Kun Dorne de la organización británica Hellsing nos apoyan para que ningún cazador de vampiros siga a Yulia; incluso por la agencia especial vaticana sección #13 la división Iscariote quien también ha hecho tregua con nosotras, para sentirme por lo menos más segura de que no Irán tras mi pequeña Volchonok disfruto mas de estos momentos juntas y gracias a estas dos agencias las sombras por lo menos nos han dejado de seguir.

Yulia - que te parece este look de colegiala para el grupo

Lena - como sabes que nos quedaremos, apenas han pasado dos semanas y no hemos recibido llamada de ese tal Iván Shapovalov - dijo mientras dejaba su libro que aparentaba leer mientras observaba a Yulia cambiarse de ropa

Yulia - pero pude ir a Rusia y revisar, vas a ver que podemos cantar y seremos el dueto internacional más reconocido de los últimos tiempos

Lena - si sueña - se levanto y caminaba hacia Yulia, en eso sonó el teléfono

Yulia dos libras a que es Iván

Lena - si ya sé que es Iván toma tus dos libras (dos besos) - descolgó

Lena - diga ..si Sr. Shapovalov en serio (aparento estar emocionada) gracias si estaremos allá mañana mismo

Yulia - y bien ...(cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho) empiezo a empacar

Lena - sí ...pero después de robarte tus libras y ...algo mas -

La música es el idioma universal tanto en lenguaje como en sentimientos; cantar es liberar a tu alma por un segundo de paz. Una paz que bien deseamos todos alguna vez en nuestra vida.

Unos días después de la creación 

AXIA

Lilith se ha marchado del edén. "Él" me ha mandado a mí a cubrir una posible arremetida contra Adán; esperando la respuesta de Senoi, Sansenoi y Sammagelof, a mi mando hay dos arcángeles Barakiel y Zafiel, aparte otros cinco Ángeles: Mídael (El ángel de los Guerreros), Sahaqiel (ángel del cielo), Oriel (ángel del destino), Trabis ( ángel de las alternativas; del libre ser)y Leliel (ángel de la noche). He ordenado a estos Ángeles que cubran los cinco cielos del edén, mientras yo, Zafiel y Barakiel vamos en apoyo de aquellos que fueron por Lilith. En el camino estamos en las cercanías del mar rojo demonios y Ángeles caídos se han interpuesto de pronto Luzbel (Lucifer) se ha presentado ante nosotros

Luzbel - nunca pensé que Dios desconfiara de Senoi, Sansenoi y Sammagelof puesto que ha enviado a sus más fuertes arcángeles para asegurarse... no te parece así kamael ...AXIA -

Axia - mas que desconfiar es para apoyar;... pues no confía en ti -

Barakiel - acaso pretendes desencadenar una eterna lucha contra dios, tú y tus Ángeles caídos - mientras Zafiel daba un paso al frente de Barakiel. Para esto Belzebu también dio un paso al frente quedando mirada con mirada a Zafiel y le dijo.

Belzebu - tu caerás al igual que los otros dos quienes acompañas - fue la amenaza

Zafiel - ¡¡¡¡ rétame !!!! - fue la respuesta provocativa-

Lucifer alza su mano evitando que Belzebu se acercase mas al Zafiel, miro complacido nota que los tres arcángeles podrían ayudarles si los tentaba lo suficiente.

Luzbel - hagamos un trato -

Axia - que trato? -

ZAFIEL

Zafiel ªª como deje que Barakiel se involucrara ªª, atrás de Zafiel aparece lucifer quien parecía haber leído el corazón de este.

Lucifer - parece que te preocupa lo que le pueda suceder a tu compañera ... dime dios lo sabe? - de antemano conocía la respuesta, lucifer sabia que aquellos tres arcángeles querían traicionarlo; pero en realidad él los usaba para saber de la nueva mujer de Adán y atacar a ese ser humano que dios hizo para así vengarse por ser enviado a los infiernos

Zafiel - es asunto mío - lleno de rabia Zafiel sabia que deba cuidarse de lucifer no en vano levanto a muchos Ángeles para estar con él; en contra de dios. ªª debo ocultar a mi corazón de el ªª

Lucifer - nunca podrás ocultar de mí a tu corazón ...o acaso olvidas que soy el ángel perfecto al que dios teme aquel que nombro adversario"sea pues la guerra entre tu y yo" fueron sus palabras. El mismo se arrepentirá por haberme condenado - para tratar de enmendar su error Zafiel comento en tono de sarcasmo y a la vez desafiante

Zafiel - valla eso si que es rencor no creo que eso quede bien al ángel perfecto

Lucifer - dime Zafiel... ¿sabes como matar a un ángel? - miro amenazante pero Zafiel no esquivo esa mirada que el ángel de las sombras le había destinado

BARAKIEL

Barakiel - hay que detener a Lilith y a lucifer van contra Adán y Eva - mientras volaban desesperados por alcanzar a Lilith mientras Axia los cubría con Belzebu. Zafiel no entendía por que tardaron darse cuenta de que los otros Ángeles también fueron olvidados.

Zafiel ªª como detener a ese sujeto que ha leído mi corazón y que es a quien tratamos de engañar.. solo espero que Axia pueda solo con esos tres demonios ªª

Barakiel °° señor permítenos llegar a tiempo para corregir el error de dejar solos a esos Ángeles y evitar un pecado que condenara al mundo bello que has creado °° - no están en esta zona - para esto Mídael y Leliel ya estaban a su lado - y ustedes dicen que no están en el cielo norte ni en el cielo poniente.. y los otros Ángeles no se han reportado -

Zafiel - nos queda revisar - al unísono todos dijeron - El árbol del CONOCIMIENTO - ªª por favor que me equivoque por segunda vez ªª

Barakiel - la mejor manera de hacer caer en la tentación es darles el conocimiento a los dos últimos seres que creo; por ser semejantes a él - °° espero que Axia logre alcanzarnos puesto que lucifer es él mas podedoroso de los Ángeles de dios.

Entrando los arcángeles y los Ángeles a un bosque que dios había concedido a la pareja formada por Eva y Adán como hogar y también lugar provisto de alimento. Empezaron a lo lejos observar el árbol del conocimiento; se consideraron afortunados al ver que habían logrado llegar antes que Lucifer y Lilith; mas de repente salen ramas con espinas penetrantes detrás de ellos sujetándolos, desgarrándoles sus túnicas y alas, atrás de ellos han salido lucifer Lilith y otros Ángeles caídos; se acerca a Zafiel sujetando con sus dedos pulgar e índice la barbilla del ángel de los huracanes diciéndole a los ojos complacido.

Lucifer - es increíble como ha tenido la osadía de querer engañarme; que crédulos; es la razón por la cual soy superior a los otros Ángeles y arcángeles por que yo acepte la luz de la sabiduría..- fue interrumpido por dos Ángeles quienes vigilaba día y noche a los dos seres humanos creados por dios .

Sraosha (ángel de la obediencia)- luzbel tu aquí? Que pretendes - el otro ángel agrego

Sadriel ( ángel del orden)- fuiste confinado a los infiernos por desear ser mas que dios y por eso recibiste el nombre de Satán (adversario) - luzbel sonrió

Lucifer - basta de charlatanería, -miro fijamente a aquellos Ángeles que parecían destinados a matarle sabia que eran incorruptibles por lo tanto, saco su espada y mostrándoselas les dijo- esta es la espada que una vez el creador me otorgo para defender de las criaturas de la oscuridad a su reino, muéstreme las suyas ... por que yo me rindo - tanto Sadriel como Sraosha se miraron y mostraron también sus espadas.

En el edén dos ángeles han muerto dentro del, pero el creador ha repartido parte de su luz en Abel y Set para que la luz haga nacer el amor en la tierra. Los han hecho renacer en el cielo fueron las palabras de kamael (ángel de la alegría), Sadriel Sraosha ahora vigilan desde el cielo; llegando a descender cuando el desorden y la desobediencia quiere dominar al ser humano.

**CASTIGOS, DESTIERROS Y OLVIDADOS**

En forma de serpiente Lilith tras en una forma similar a la de un ser humano indujo a Eva a probar del árbol del conocimiento (del bien y del mal) con la voz de Luzbel (Satán-lucifer) quien le aconsejo compartir el fruto prohibido con Adán la raza que dios hizo a su imagen y semejante había sido corrompida y dios de gesto de desagrado los expulso de paraíso que se había colocado en medio del caos, desterrados Adán y Eva experimentaron el amor y el odio, la alegría y la tristeza, la muerte y la vida. A Lilith le convirtió en serpiente condenada a arrastrase ha ser vista por temor y odiada mas luzbel luego la liberaría, los tres arcángeles fueron confinados a la tierra por tratar de luchar una guerra que era para todos los Ángeles y de dios mismo; vigilar a la humanidad. Axia los reuniría el día en que dios haga el juicio final para todos y cada uno de los seres humanos, los cinco Ángeles que había sido asignados al arcángel Samael al kamael (Axia) fueron ordenados a cuidar las puertas de cada una de las dimensiones del cielo.

Siete dimensiones siete Ángeles para cuidar cada puerta de cada una de ellas Axia el octavo ángel es el único aquel tiene acceso directo a ellas junto con dios, esas siete puertas mantiene confinadas a las criaturas de la tinieblas aquellas con las que Caín encontró su lado de oscuridad.

_**En Moscú actualmente**_

No era permitida la entrada a cualquiera en este mundo, verme en realidad y descubrirme no me interesa; yo solo quiero ser libre dentro mi espacio; "como quisiera gritar cuanto me odio por no poder llorar por mi propia soledad".

Caigo nuevamente y no consigo entender él porque de mi regreso al laberinto de confusión formado en mi razón; desde de haber escapado, detrás de tanto tiempo:

No hay respuesta en mí. Son lapsos determinados para ir y volver nunca estar por siempre en uno solo; de abandonar mi soledad; pero siempre se tiene que volver a atrás, preguntándome si mi corazón vive su propia monología, su propio destierro donde encontrase y perderse en un solo momento. Para volver a empezar con la rutina de buscar un efecto y marcharse tras una aburrida sensación de prisión, la respuesta de llevar una realidad dentro de sí: **inconstante **y seguir participando cuando esto va minando mi propia idea de libertad, en donde cuestiones que al ser escuchadas levantan mas incógnitas con sus dudas por aclarar. Una afrenta, un reto sin termino a mostrar; más siete elementos, con ideas para alterar creando el camino de un solo día en mi vida pasar.

Tratando de sobrellevar lo que en mí; es el cristal mas pesado enseñando una faz para burlar lo cruel de cada individuo y solo reflejar una adversidad que no llevo a cuestas y escudar mi propia creación mi universo oculto, girar alrededor de todo y de todos, no hay sueño por alcanzar ni siquiera una luz; la sutil chispa que los demás llegan a anhelar. En esta división no tiene suspiro el alma que habita en mi, interna biosfera perpetua.

Medito un poco, "en mi propio cosmos encuentro que el recelo es pasajero: que confundido y perdido esta mas centrado que nunca lleva la relatividad mas allá de mis afueras y de mis adentros" y no sé porque viene en momentos esta melancolía tan silenciosa, para después desvanecerse en la nada. Solo provoco a su partida se lleva un poco del "yo" y consienta un trozo del infinito sentimiento de ataraxia universal; el dominio en sí mismo adentro de mi orbe no juegue solo para la existencia regir.

Esta mañana se libera en cada hora, cada instante en mi propia línea que escribo y me pregunto si algún día estaré fuera de los dos astros encontrando un tercero que me dé libertad sin precio a ella. Aun que quizás no deba negar que estos cambios me agradan pues tiene su belleza muy guardada que solo yo puedo ver, son el remolino de una libertad por no permanecer en un solo lugar, apareciendo cuando menos se espera y llegan a ser tan cálidos pero en otros instantes le puede sentir fríos, sus más finas corrientes evolucionan en cada llegada y partida.

Deseo tanto tropezar con la respuesta para no herir a quien ha visto mi rostro llorar y aclarar mi propia razón. Mas ahora hay una esperanza; sostengo su mano y observo su mirada atravesar mi alma.

·· es fácil sacarte de tus pensamientos Zafiel ··

Axia - será mejor que descanses hoy en la noche nos tropezaremos seguramente con Troile y las otras, habrá también que buscar a aquel se sacrifique por ti - comento a Yulia que se hallaba en la sala pues no podía dormir, mientras sentada sostenía una copa con vodka _- _tienes hambre verdad_?-_ ella afirmo no había podido ir a las calles a busca su alimento - es mejor te pediré algo de comer ... mientras Lena fue a disculparte con Iván -

Volkova - no como comida no puedo seguiré teniendo hambre; además Iván no creo que me deje libre por la agenda tan saturada que tiene -

Axia - Iván es fácil de manejar ... y si puedes comer comida normal ..es una paso para poderte convertir de nuevo en un ser humano

Volkova - conoces el proceso? - preguntando se levanto como si tuviese un resorte adherido - o es solo por que soy alguien como tu ... otro ángel olvidado

Axia se quedo cayado

En ese momento se escucho que la puerta de la suite era abrirla y con gran sonrisa en los labios Lena aparecía cruzándola

Katina - es extraño Iván no dijo nada sobre darnos hoy el día y mañana también dijo que podía suspender las entrevistas y las firmas de autógrafos programadas para estos días - miro a Yulia y le llamo la atención que estuviese despierta recordó entonces que no había comido (tomado sangre) - lo olvide no has comido - y justo cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta, choco con algo que sonó metálico a mirar a sus espaldas era un mesero quien llevaban comida

Axia - antes de buscar a alguien que se sacrifique por ella es necesario que empiece a comer comida de un ser humano; pues tiene que pasar hambre pero yo le brindare de mi propia energía para que no decaiga su deseo será la prueba de ver cuanto desea ser un ser común

Un ser Nocturno 4 

Dissaor el príncipe, heredero de Caín y Lilith; el no-vivo. La lujuria experimentada tanto por Lilith y Caín, hizo que ella deseara mas y tomo por amantes a las criaturas de las tinieblas; engendrado a mas seres no vivos. "_Dissaor nos volveremos a ver, siempre ha sido nuestra lucha desde que juraste servir a luzbel te detendré, por eso el creador me ha dejado aquí" _

En una vieja y abandonada bodega de estación del ferrocarril con apenas perceptibles siglas U.R.S.S. tanto obscura como fría se corrían rumores que estaba maldita; pues desde su inauguración; múltiples desapariciones sucedían, ya era desde un trabajador u obrera como de vagabundos que buscaban en aquel lugar un refugio para el frió que les aquejaba. Todos los casos se atribuían a un asesino en serie por eso fue cerrada la bodega. Un lugar idóneo para reunirse Troile, Zillah y Alanis con alguien más; al parecer del mismo rango o mayor que el de Troile y Zillah era Lamec de la 5 generación. Entre tambos de metal, botes de aceite herramientas de uso pesado y enormes estantes con cajas de madera y sobre todo manchadas del aceite antes mencionado.

Cuando apenas daba unos pasos los tres sujetos sintieron la presencia de alguien mas dentro de esas instalaciones abandonadas, el movimiento del viento jugaba con sus miradas y sus sentidos hasta Troile y Zillah lograron lanzar dos clavas aun que Alanis no corrió con la misma suerte pues una de las clavas logro herirla

Zillah - ¡¡¡¡¡¡Alanis !!!!!!!! - exclamo

Lamec - que estupidez la tuya Zillah (comentaba mientras sobre un andel aparecía ante la presencia de aquellos tres Vampires y se detuvo apoyándose en el barandal) nunca te detengas por alguien, por eso eres un Vampire de 6 generación; eres superior - saltando sobre el barandal y sin ningún esfuerzo llego a estar enfrente de Alanis de forma mas que erguida y soberbia tomos con sus dedos la barbilla de Alanis, haciéndola mirar a sus ojos y se acerco cono si fuese a morderle la boca pero solo para decirle - la verdad no sé por que eres un Vampire si pareces mas un títere en nuestras manos - se alejo unos centímetros mientras Troile y Zillah lo miraban en su forma de amenazar a su compañera - me supongo que se han topado con Volchonok para avisarle que recibirá el Diablerie, - miraba quisquillosamente a los otros sujetos al descubrir sus pensamientos dio unos pasos para colocarse enfrente de ellos; en ese instante Alanis se agacho para revisar su herida que empezaba a cerrarse por si sola; entonces intuyo - parece que un anarquista ayuda a esa loba y a su angelito me pregunto a quienes mandaste para ese trabajo - Troile que aun observaba contestó con cierta rabia

Troile - envié a tres vástagos de apenas un año, bastante torpes, excepto Ravnos quien quiere congraciarse conmigo pues tuvo a un... - se detuvo y cero su boca de inmediato así como su pensamiento.

Lamec - un...un que?...y donde cabrones esta ese vástago llamado Ravnos - entonces entro en la controversia Zillah

Zillah - después de avisar a Troile que otro Vampire había intervenido se retiro pues es un Sandman - Lamec a ver esta irreverencia tomo por el cuello a Zillah y separo los pies de este del suelo

Lamec - y a ti quien te pidió explicación? Heee? ...nadie verdad?- enérgicamente exclamo, luego lo lanzo sobre unos canceles ya oxidados. El sonido de laminas y hierros cayéndose, provoco el sobresalto de Alanis y un exabrupto por parte de Troile que fue a ver a su hermano acción que hizo a Lamec grotesca - me es imposible ver tanta ineptitud les advierto he de ir mañana al amanecer a Aradia y antes de mi viaje quiero un resultado convincente si no; Él principie sabrá que sus medios hermanos son solo escoria de nuestra estirpe y los azotara por ello.-

En un hotel

El anochecer se acerca como consumando la vida; el pacto entre la luz y la oscuridad, resulta inquietante en esta ocasión, el tiempo parece solo la ruta que definirá al ángelus. El día que el juicio se lleve acabo y todo por querer ser mas que el creador, la tontería que costo toda esta revolución.

Axia se encontraba abrumado por lo que comenzaba a enfrentar, miraba si sentido el techo recostado en la alfombra de la sala con la extremidad inferior izquierda ligeramente flexionada fue interrumpido por Lena

Katina- son las 6:12 (p.m.) y Yulia empieza a desesperarse por no dormir ni tomar sangre y aun que le han traído toda clase de alimentos su hambre parece milenaria- comento en tono de inquietud

Axia - en realidad su hambre es de 20 años no es de miles como podría ser de un vampiro de alto rango y sé que será desesperante por cierto debe de estar débil ¿dime donde esta ahora?-Katina le señalo diciendo

Katina- por acá en la recamara - Axia la siguió mientras le decía lo que debía conseguir pues faltaban pocos minutos para el anochecer debía estar listos pues Arles les alcanzaría en la plaza roja; salió por encargo de Axia a buscar rastros de Troile brindado una túnica que le protegía del sol y no sentirse minado por no dormir en el día

Axia - para que Yulia vuelva a su estado original de humano debe pasar hambre, aparte retar a Troile que al parecer es el predecesor de Alanis y por lo que tengo investigado de acuerdo al recuerdo de Uds. Tres (Lena ,Yulia y Arles) ella fue quien convirtió a catalina en un ser de la noche de lo demás me encargo yo, pero lo más difícil será que alguien como un vampire se sacrifique por ella cediendo su poca alma a Yulia muriendo por la espada de un ángel; en este caso seria yo ó ... tal vez tú- Lena se quedo mirando a Axia justo cuando se encontraban en la puerta del cuarto donde descansaba Yulia; la oscuridad dominaba la recamara excepto por una tenue luz roja que provenía de una lámpara colocada al lado de un sillón donde Yulia reposaba con ojos cerrados llevaba puesto unos audífonos conectados a un pequeño componente de música, - lo primero será que les regresen sus espadas -

Katina- espadas? ...se supone que debo de tener espada -pregunto con total ingenuidad a lo que Axia agrego

Axia - si tienen espadas ambas ...aun que preste la tuya ...y creo que ya sabes a quien se la preste (hizo una pausa mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación) fue a Arles -

Katina - Arles te refieres que cuando saco su espada para rescatar a Yulia; fue con la que es mi espada ...pero creí que los ángeles no tenia armas -

Axia - dios nos otorga una espada a cada ángel creado por Él para defender a su reino de las criaturas de las tinieblas, se la preste a Arles para protegerse así mismo, el parecer ser un setita, alguien independiente al mundo Vampires y no desea estar en ningún de los dos lados- para esos momentos Yulia se levantaba lentamente y se encaminaba hacia los recién llegados a su cuarto diciendo con total ironía

Yulia - no puedo creer que un ángel halla otorgado como un juguete la espada de otro ángel a un vampire ..eso suena estúpido - y cruzo sus brazos mirando con cierto enojo a Axia quien la miro de frente y comento su reclamo

Axia- mientras tu y Barakiel despertaban yo he cuidado de sus insignias de Ángeles, este chico merodeaba cerca de Uds., y se topo con Alanis y lo consiguiente con Troile uno de los Vampires de mas alto rango que he conocido. Cuando llegue inmediatamente me la entrego pues el no podía usarla solo mas para su defensa y para proteger a alguien ...(hizo una pausa mirando primero a Yulia, luego a Lena y finalmente regreso la mirada a la primera) y curiosamente te protegió a ti- Yulia miro a Lena de nueva cuenta había sacado mal sus conclusiones, Axia le toco el hombro diciendo- en algo tienes razón no sé por que se la otorgue a él; pero la espada busca siempre a su dueño original y el se acerba a Uds. Más rápido que yo ... y ahora (tomo también el hombro de Lena diciéndoles) es tiempo de devolverles sus insignias - doy un par de pasos hacia atrás coloco mis manos y brazos en forma de X sobre mi pecho cierro los ojos; pequeñas plumas transparentes; casi de cristal van cubriendo mi cuerpo desde el centro de mi pecho (la forma apara colocarse su túnica) hacia cada lado de mismo se descubre mi túnica... a Volkova le a lastimado un poco esta luz; es natural se cubre con su brazo derecho; rápidamente el reflejo se desvanece y otorgo sus espadas

Axia - Barakiel (Lena) la espada que salvo la vida de Zafiel te la devuelvo - Lena toma su espada, no parece trabajo moverla, en cambio es tan liguera como una pluma. Axia ahora de dirige a Yulia - Zafiel tu espada; mas por el momento solo podrá ayudarte a defenderte y para proteger, jamás ...óyelo bien no podrás usarla si tienes la venganza albergada en tu interior o por odio -

Yulia un poco mas relajada comento con tono de broma

Volkova - no tenemos que recitar algo o bailar ...o sí? - comento Yulia con total sarcasmo mientras Lena soltó una risa al igual que Axia

Asia - para nada ... solo para hacerla aparecer empuñe su mano a la altura de la cintura y la sentirán de inmediato y se desvanecerán cuando la suelten...y para que pase por completo a su dominio colóquelas sobre su pecho, así ellas entraran al su interior; para poder estar a su disposición -

Katina - que mas nos falta?-

Axia - primero brindarle energía a Volkova para que logre moverse pues también es necesaria para regresar a la normalidad como ser humano...(hizo seña de que Yulia se acercase a el y la giro sobre su propio eje para que ella quedara de espalda frente a Axia) ven ..a ver pon tus manos en forma de X sobre tu pecho como lo hice yo hace unos momentos (miro a Lena y le dijo que se colocara de frente a Yulia) ahora tu Katina toma sus manos..por que tu también le darás energía pero de ser humano; (Lena miro sorprendida) si aun no eres completamente un ángel; por eso Arles te dijo que corrías peligro, (las chicas se miraron y Lena afirmo) esto es parte del proceso para ayudarte Volkova y para ayudar también a Katina para ser completamente un ángel -

Katina - para volver a ser un ángel - cabizbaja

Axia - recuerda que diste tu vida para ayudarla - Lena lo miro triste, Yulia noto la tristeza de su compañera y asimismo tomo sus manos de Lena; entonces comenzaron kamael toco su espalda en las hendiduras (donde termina la forma de los omóplatos donde nacen sus alas) y las alas de este empezaban a cubrir a todos. Los destellos que juegan en sus cuerpos transmite la tranquilidad de cuando la paz invade a tu corazón; la paz que por años había perdido Lena y Yulia por su estado; les hizo suspirar pero incluso sonreír.

Al sur de la capital rusa un joven que ya había cumplido con su tarea buscaba afanosamente un marginado barrio lleno de pequeños departamentos. Por años había olvidado buscar a su hijo a aquel que procreo por amor y del que huyo para salvarle la vida; tal vez ahora pudiese verle.

Su hijo debería tener unos 28 años y seguramente Evgenia tendría cerca de 50 años mientras que Arles seguía teniendo 22 años; por fin su memoria lo guió al aroma que le parecía inconfundible, llevándole a un edificio apartado no tuvo que subir escaleras pues el aroma provenía de un apartamento de la planta baja. Toco levemente la puerto; solo alcanzo a dar un golpe cuando se disponía a dar un segundo la puerta se abrió, sus sentidos agudizados por su vida eterna por primera vez en años se congelaban al observar la presencia de aquella mujer que aun amaba a pesar de los años; su primera razón para regresar a Rusia, ella sorprendida y casi sin habla le reconoció.

Evgenia - Arles tu ...no puede ser? -

Arles - hola Evgenia como has estado...y Ravnos?_ -_ pregunto por su hijo

Evgenia - estoy bien ..sabes ya eres abuelo y sigues con la apariencia de 22 años como cuando te conocí...

Arles - puedo pasar a verles -...

En la catedral de san Basilio en una de sus ocho cúpulas se observaban tres siluetas, Lena, Yulia y Axia esperaban la llegada de Troile y los otros. Axia deseaba mas que Arles llegase a tiempo ya que el joven rebelde seria de gran ayuda y la túnica que le había otorgado le era necesaria para el paso final de volver al estado original a Yulia; ya la noche había completado su manto sobre la capital del kremlin, una noche clara como pocas las que llega a ver en Rusia, además de tibia la temperatura era agradable; quien podría perturbar aquella paz que incluso en la catedral de el arcángel san miguel lucia tranquila en cada una de sus cinco cúpulas doradas. Un sonido ensordecedor parecido al de un rayo que parte la tierra, rompió con aquel silencio asustando a todo ser viviente. Junto con este ruido un destello de tonos rojizos había logrado cegar por unos instantes a Lena y a Yulia.

Al recobrar la visibilidad Yulia noto que Lena estaba en el suelo de la plaza roja a solo unos pasos de la entrada de la catedral de san basilio, mientras que Axia se encontraba mas alejado y visiblemente lastimado de su espalda, su ropa desgarrada de tal parte dejaba ver sus alas empezaba a emerger de su cuerpo como signo de protección, Yulia se asomo desesperada para gritarles a ambos.

Volkova - ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Leenaaaaaa ! - mientras la joven de cabello rizado abría lenta mente los ojos y con cierto dolor en su espalda se apoyo con los antebrazos para tomar la posición de quedar sobre las rodillas y dejando su cuerpo caer sobre sus glúteos, y miro hacia las alturas y observo a su compañera diciéndole

Katina- estoy bien y Ax... - no pudo a acabar de preguntar cuando también advirtió - yul.. cuidado atrás - la joven de cabellera negra giro rápidamente sacando su espada, pero ya tenia a Zillah sobre ella de un certero golpe logra lanzarla al suelo casi a donde se encontraba Axia que aun no recobraba la conciencia. Mientras Troile se encaminaba a Axia y Alanis a Lena Zillah aprovechaba para tomar la espada de Yulia disponiéndose a atravesarle o a cortarle la cabeza lo que fuera primero.

Un ser Nocturno 5 Arles 

_El cambio; todo es un cambio_

_o se evoluciona nada permanece igual_

_se vive o se revive a cada instante dentro de nuestro propio cuerpo_

_se mueve evoluciona cada célula crece y muere_

_nada se puede cambiar pero_

_hay que ver que se puede volver a empezar de otra forma, de otra manera_

_ahora mirando mis manos sé que algún día se tiene esa capacidad_

_tengo una mente y puedo seguir caminando_

_tal vez el pasado te enseña duele; nadie lo niega pero si te vas a detener_

_por recuerdos no vivirás, no respiras por tu propio corazón_

_No ayudas a tu alma._

_**"como si fuera fácil hacerlo"**_

_**"lastime a seres bellos"**_

_**"deseo tanto regresar"**_

_aun no aprendes la vida se vive los errores_

_son naturales yo también deseo regresar_

_tal vez ahora no estaría en este lugar_

_pero cometí la falla de decir no_

_y sigo aquí esa es mi equivocación_

_si hubiese pronunciado sí_

_tal vez ahora no hubiera dañado a tantas personas_

_no me hubieran conocido_

_y sigo haciendo daño_

_... sabes ya no me importa si les hago daño o no_

_voy a moverme como pueda_

_**"quieres pisotear a la gente"**_

_si tengo que hacerlo SÍ_

_**"es como si te hubieran borrado el corazón"**_

_me lo borraron y créeme si ahora los viese_

_les rompería la nariz_

_**"que no piensas mas que en ti"**_

_**"nada se mueve dentro de ti"**_

_quieres saber algo todo se pudrió dentro de mí_

_evoluciona o muere_

_cambia o te cambiaran_

_no llores por el pasado_

_aprende_

_mira_

_allá afuera_

_No se detendrán para ver que_

_eres bueno o malo_

_Allá. Mira bien; allá te escupen_

_te lastimaran aun más fuerte_

_piensa_

_te dejaras de ellos_

_cambia ahora_

_no el pasado_

_si te lamentas, en vez de actuar puedes olvidarte de decir_

_estuve aquí no seas mas del montón_

_quieres disculparte muestra que al superarte_

_encontraste al alma que esta en ti_

_que eres humano_

_y pide disculpas_

_si te las aceptan es un logro puedes decir __**" alguien me disculpo"**_

_si no entonces esa persona o seres no tiene la capacidad_

_si quiera de perdonarse_

_**" eres cruel al decírmelo así"**_

_allá afuera ni siquiera te lo dirán_

_a mí... a mí me lo dijeron con un beso_

_un te quiero y un abrazo_

_no te detengas_

_si fuiste mejor que ahora_

_lucha por ser mejor que antes_

_hay muchas miradas que ver_

_manos que estrechar_

_corazones que abrir el error se cometió aprender es el cambio a cada_

_momento de nuestras vidas_

_nunca te dejes de querer_

_cuídate y nos vemos algún día_

_tal vez en otra vida_

_toma la mano de alguien_

_y sonríe_

_**todavía queda mucha luz por descubrir**_

Arles ha llegado justo a tiempo Zillah había logrado arrebatarle su espada; estaba apunto de cortarle la cabeza a Yulia con su propia espada; llego impulsándola, pero no llega solo le acompaña Ravnos, su hijo.

Axia de forma sorpresiva toma a Troile observa como Lena es sujetada de sus cabellos y levantada de forma brusca del suelo por Alanis, al ver esta situación decide lanzar a Troile lo mas lejos de la calle estrellándolo con un comercio tanto que lo hizo penetrar a su interior varios metros; ahora se dirige a Lena. Alanis con su lanza la ha hecho arrodillarse, Axia la taclea pues no usa su espada aun tiene algo que preguntarle a aquella vampire; mientras ayuda a ponerse de pie a Lena

Axia- estas bien? Lena - por primera vez Axia mencionaba su nombre

Lena - me llamaste por mi nombre por que?

Axia - te parece que te diga por que después de todo esto - le respondió mientras señalaba en dirección de Yulia,

Ravnos ayudaba a Yulia para levantarse, mientras Arles se enfrentaba a Zillah forcejeando por la espada de la joven ojiazul, Arles lanzo la espada de Yulia esta mientras forcejeaba con Zillah

Arles - vamos te pertenece - le grito mientras hacia explotar el aire con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Zillah para dejarle fuera de combate por unos momentos, Yulia se levanto y separándose de Ravnos y dio pasos veloces para tomar de suelo su espada, Ravnos fue por su padre y Yulia se reunía con Lena y Axia; en segundos todos se reunieron y los Vampires hicieron lo mismo, de frente cada bando, entonces Troile rompió el silencio.

Troile - veo que encontraste refugio entre anarquistas y ángeles, Volchonok (con una mirada furiosa y amenazante reprendió) pero de nada servirá, tu castigo ya esta designado

Volkova - no necesito de ellos para retarte Troile - su intención era evidente provocar a Troile y retarlo para volver a ser una persona normal

Troile -retarme tú a mí? Eso es en verdad extraordinario un vampiro de clase baja ante uno de alta generación ja ja ja ( y para divertirse puso una condición) te diré algo ...tendrás que vencer o mejor aun matar a Zillah y Alanis para poder ganarte el derecho de enfrentarme - Lena inmediatamente intervino diciendo

Katina - pero eso es injusto incluso para un vampire

Troile - mira angelito esa... es decisión de Volchonok y no tuya -extendiendo su brazo y lanzo con un impulso de aire a Lena lejos de Axia y Yulia; justo cuando esta ultima se disponía a ayudar a su amada fue interceptada por Zillah

Zillah - a donde crees que vas? - Yulia finalmente acepto la condición, miro para ver en donde estaba Alanis; su sorpresa es que Axia ya estaba enfrente de ella para evitar que entre dos atacara a la joven de cabello negro

Volkova- muy bien empecemos - levanto su espada frente de ella y Zillah, a lo lejos Troile miraba el primer reto de Yulia pero se percato de que Axia le cortaba el paso a Alanis y esta decide enfrentar al ángel a quien nunca se le debe dar la espalda; pues conoce su fama desde la creación. Mientras Yulia y Zillah daban pasos en forma circular para estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos Zillah se lanza primero al notar que Yulia lanzan una ligera mirada a donde se encontraba Lena; entre choque de espadas Zillah ha llevado la mejor parte haciendo retroceder a Yulia cerca un edificio al costado sur de la plaza roja. Entre el sonido de choque de las espadas de Yulia y Zillah esta ultima aprovechaba cualquier momento para sujetarla y lanzarla por los aires mientras tanto Lena se cuidaba las espaldas de su amada evitando que Troile hiciera de la suyas y le comento a la joven de cabello rizado

Troile - parece que tienes mas poder que en el pasado -

Katina - no sabes cuanto -- eleva su mano izquierda hacia el cielo y hace aparecer su espada, Troile apenas lo cree no puede ser, consiguió ser un ángel

Katina-- que té extraña?

Troile -- que eres una niña para tener tal poder

Katina – aun no sabes quien soy

Troile – acaso debo saberlo,... soy un vampire de 6ª generación

Katina – con mayor razón deberías saber de mi ...soy Barakiel "el Ángel de la Iluminación" (mientras impulsaba una esfera de energía ya concentrada en la palma de su mano hacia Troile que logro esquivarla de milagro)

Troile - tu eres Barakiel ...uno de los siete Ángeles olvidados de dios - haciendo notoria su sorpresa.

A unos metros de ellos Axia se enfrentaba junto con Ravnos y Arles a Alanis por una sencilla situación querían saber la palabra en lenguaje primario PERDONAME, para que tanto Yulia y el Vampire que se sacrificaría por ella; la pronunciasen, tal conocimiento tenia que venir del Vampire que inicio su descendencia

Axia - Alanis solo dime la palabra "perdóname" en el antiguo lenguaje de cailiff ...(se detuvo al ver maltrecha a la joven vampire) por favor - para esto Ravnos y Arles ya la tenían sujetada por los brazos

Alanis - sabes que si solo pronuncio tal palabra seré marcada y aniquilada por las sobras ...solo puedo decirla cuando este frente al señor Dissaor ... es condenarme al infierno eterno peor que el que judas vive - dijo desesperada, taloneándose

Al otro lado al sur de la plaza

Troile ha empezado un duelo de lanza y espada, evitando ser atacado por arriba y contraatacando por la parte media sabia que para acabar con Yulia tenia que eliminar a su amiga pero ahora Lena era un ángel con el conocimiento de sus propios poderes, debía ser cuidadoso.

Zillah por su parte había logrado herir en varias ocasiones a Yulia, desde rasguños hasta líneas mas profundas, Yulia aun no tenia la experiencia de batallas anteriores.

Zillah - te demostrare que ser un vampire es un honor maldita loba mientras se lanzaba frente a Yulia

Volkova - eso crees tu a ti te falta mucho por saber - logrando zafarse del choque baja la mano mas rápido haciendo un ligero giro con su muñeca logra cortar la cintura de Zillah y tomando su espalda de frente de ella y ahora clavando su espada por la espalda a la altura del corazón, todos miran en dirección de Zillah y Yulia. Troile y Alanis no pueden creerlo; en una rápida acción Troile toma de la mano a Lena y la empuja hacia la pared y salta inmediatamente cerca de Zillah; pero esta siente desde su corazón van naciendo llamas que la devoran lentamente convirtiendo la en cenizas mientras va gritando perdón a su señor Dissaor, Troile trato de tocarla pero en cuanto lo hizo el fuego le lastimaba haciéndole retroceder, Yulia aprovecha par ir con Lena.

Troile - empezó a temblar Zillah era una amante del padre del señor Dissaor pero era algo torpe y temperamental por eso su grado era de 6 generación ( aun que era tan poderosa como Lamec... no era mucho mas fuerte que el mismo señor Dissaor, ahora era vencida; algo verdaderamente inesperado )

Alanis logro safarse de Ravnos y herir a Arles de su brazo derecho, acto seguido se fue directo contra Axia tomándole por el cuello diciéndole

Alanis - tu sabes mejor que nadie que ser marcado por traición es el tormento eterno, nadie protegería a un ser como yo

Axia - yo lo haría si me ayudas (mientras tomaba las manos de Alanis para tratar de forzarlas a que lo soltasen del cuello)

Alanis - tu...tu que harías se que eres de la batalla de la creación pero el señor dissaor es hijo de Caín el padre de los vampiros quien lo procreo junto con la primera mujer de Adán,... Lilith

Axia - yo te puedo ayudar confía en mi ghmm... (logro safar sus manos de Alanis de su cuello) logro separarla de si mismo

En ese mismo instante Yulia estaba observando la escena de Troile horrorizado ante la muerte de Zillah al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a ponerse en pie a Lena

Volkova- creo que te toca a ti (menciono mientras observaba la batalla de Alanis y Axia) tu amiga aun tiene problemas con Axia- Troile la mira ingenuo; cree que es solo suerte lo que tiene Yulia de su parte

Troile - maldita chiquilla solo es suerte, no necesito que Alanis te lastime mas de lo que ya hizo Zillah, seré yo quien te mande al maldito infierno - le grito mientras se lanzaba contra Yulia, esta ultima alejo a Lena de su lado para iniciar su pelea contra Troile, Yulia aun que débil por no ingerir sangre soportaba los embates gracias a las energías otorgadas por Axia. Entre forcejeos Yulia ya se equiparaba a la fuerza de Troile, aun que con dificultad.

Alanis (Enlil) agachada; casi arrodillada empezó a llorar, temblaba pero sabia de la fuerza de Axia y el solo se estaba dejando atacar- el vampire que de su vida por Volkova debe pedir perdón a dios; al creador del universo y de la luz al igual que la pequeña loba que debe pedir perdón por ella y por el vampire sacrificado, la palabra perdón es: enmedelt de sior, y la loba debe decir: enmedelt sior a et so mi apertur et lud a nutis almas, ahora si ere realmente ese ángel olvidado te pido cuídame de su ira - ya en el suelo con la vista baja, Axia había escuchado con atención

Ravnos - srita. Katina necesito su ayuda mi padre esta herido y ud. Puede ayudarlo-

Lena se levanto y se acerco al brazo de Arles

Katina- valla esto si que es una batalla entre el cielo y el infierno (mientras desgarraba la maga de la camisa de Arles para ver la herida) a ver esa herida, mjm wouw (se sintió algo incomoda al ver la sangre) interesante, ahora- mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la gran rasgadura de su brazo y de su palma se desprendía pequeñas luces blancas ayudando a sanar su herida que al parecer por alguna razón no cerraba. Axia era Arles quien se comunicaba telepáticamente con Samael quiero pedirte un favor cuida a Ravnos y a su familia se que trataran de perseguirlos , Axia contesto ·· así lo haré ·· Alanis ya te dio las palabras ·· si, ahora el vampire que se sacrifique por ella tengo que... pensar ·· no te preocupes ya lo encontré

Arles se levanto; Lena y Ravnos no entendían por que de repente se puso de pie, Axia quien tenia en brazos a Alanis; presumió su pensamiento y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Una llamarada de fuego ataco a Axia arrogándole por los suelos y soltado a Alanis desmayada. Y rápidamente atacaba a Lena y Ravnos, mas no contó con la velocidad de Axia cubriendo a ambos del ataque y quedando aun mas lastimado, Arles logro saltar alejándose de tal ataque. Era Lamec un vampire de 4ª generación y lo demostraba. La explosión llamo la atención de Yulia y perdió la atención a su duelo, Troile aprovecho el segundo de imprudencia, para clavarle su lanza en su muslo izquierdo, haciéndola caer sentada al piso.

Volkova - ¡AAAHHHHGGG! -

Troile - me encanta tu dolor maldita loba - mientras se apoyaba sobre la lanza clavada

Volkova - será lo único que te guste

Troile - aquí morirás , (se dispone a clavar nuevamente la lanza; pero ahora en una zona mas arriba) ¡AAARRHHGGGGGGGG! AAHHG, maldita - giro levemente su vista al ver quien le clavaba la espalda pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver quien se le había puesto enfrente sujetándolo para evitar que escapase - maldito vástago- mientras Axia veía a Ravnos para conocer su estado. Una nueva explosión llamaba su atención, las alas de Lena desaparecían. Lamec la ataco.

Axia - Yulia, recuerda estas palabras

Volkova- cuales?

+++ Enmedelt Sior A Et So Mi Apertur Et Lud A Nutis Almas +++

Un ser Nocturno 6 

Entre recuerdos de niñez mi padre rico hacendado, apenas notaba mi presencia me hecha la culpa de la muerte de mi madre al momento de nacer. Al paso de los años comprendí que no tenia una vida, un sueño por el cual luchar me sentía enmarañado, difícilmente terminaba algo que empezaba siempre buscando mi destino y nada encontraba; peor aun sin cariño, una espantosa soledad caminaba a todo momento a mi lado, mi adolescencia no fue mejor, mas callado que nunca; ejercite mi cuerpo para perder el tiempo y no pensar, no tener pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza para no llorar por mi estúpida e improductiva existencia. Era adinerado por la posición de mi padre y familia pero seguía siendo mediocre ante mí mismo, que al mirar al espejo solo veía un rostro sin vida me daba pena verme a los ojos no había vació más grande que en esa mirada que tenia, una vez para perder aun mas tiempo salí a dar pasos al poblado más cercano de la hacienda; entre curiosidades vi poco cosa y nada atrajo mi atención hasta llegar aun burdel; vi a mi padre entrar a aquel lugar, me quede sin habla totalmente inmóvil ahora entendía por que siempre tardaba al regresar a casa trataba de olvidar a mi madre y creo que nunca lo lograba, ahí tome mi propio camino. Tenia 17 años al cruzar aquella puerta la primera persona que interrumpió mi paso fue una joven de descendencia oriental diciendo entre dientes "quiere ser hombre...ven yo te enseño" me quede mudo y negué fuerte mente con la cabeza di mas pasos y subí unas escaleras, escuchando voces de hombre y mujeres riéndose si cesar, el olor a bebida era nauseabundo; solo por aspirarla empezaba a sentirme mareado entre aquellos lenguajes aturdidos por el alcohol reconocí uno, era las palabras de mi padre, estaba abierta la puerta donde él estaba en completa orgía con 3 mujeres de apariencia mas que de mujeres, era de niñas di media vuelta y empecé a caminar no era por ver a mi padre así, era mas el dolor que sentía, ante mí era todos los días la imagen de la rectitud, moralidad y educación y por que el siempre me había culpado siempre de la muerte de mi madre y me decía que no era el hombre que ella hubiera soñado, entre mas calificativos, y ya casi al llegar a las escaleras para bajar por ellas, una mujer interrumpió nuevamente mis pasos una cortesana de cabellos en tonos caoba claro un poco mas alta que yo de piel morena clara y ojos en tonos negros sutilmente salpicado con líneas rojizas entonces me hablo.

Enlil - hola Alfonse -

Alfonse - co como sabe mi nombre -

Enlil - Ven quiero hablarte

Aquella chica en realidad era Alanis dijo que quería que me uniera a ella, me había visto pocas veces en aquel poblado, me comento dentro de su cuarto que se sentía sola, necesitaba alguien con quien compartir, me hablo de la vida eterna y la juventud que esta llevaba. Me negué en redondo mi estado mental era deprimente tanto que no tenia ganas de vivir y menos aceptar una oferta así, salí de nueva cuenta de aquel cuarto pero había pasado varias horas entre aquella charla, que casi no le puse atención y se me había olvidado que mi padre se encontraba en la misma casa que yo, y al momento de dar unos pasos y alzar la mirada me encontré con mi padre con una mirada llena de furia y me dio un golpe con el puño cerrado tan fuerte que logro derribarme, me senté sobre mi trasero mientras limpiaba la sangre de mi boca tenia miedo de aquel hombre y salí corriendo de aquel lugar, en mis oídos retumbaba las palabras de mi padre "que haces aquí mal nacido" "no eres siquiera un hombre para estar aquí" "desgraciado bastardo", seguía corriendo ; lloraba mi padre me odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón y me negaba a creerlo; hasta ese día. Al llegar a mi casa subí rápidamente las escaleras entre a mi cuarto con miedo y me encerré a pilando muebles a tras de la puerta, una cómoda y un sillón viejo fueron las primeras opciones, posteriormente me escondí en el armario apretándome las rodillas contra el pecho, en mis ojos las lagrimas se acumulaba casi si dejarme ver, el temor a mi padre me tenia desesperado; esperaba que no llegara, era seguro que me mataría; no se por que no lo hizo ese día, después de un tiempo mi padre simplemente me trataba como un extraño aun que no se le olvido darme un castigo; me mando con los trabajadores de viñedo, a las barracas; me puso como otro de sus peones; claro que no me pagaba, así pasaron los siguientes años. Un día como cualquier otro en mi podrida vida uno de los trabajadores con quien llevaba buena relación me incito al poblado había unos actores de teatro y él quería ver que nuevas mujeres venían a los burdeles del mismo, no contaba con dinero y deseaba perderme para no pensar por lo menos por un segundo en lo que me sucedía; lo que me llevo a entrar a la que años antes había sido mi casa esta vez para buscar dinero, me daba lo mismo si me veía o no, me escabullí hasta su estudio donde estaba la caja de seguridad conocía la combinación así que solo tome el dinero pensé solo tomar el necesario, pero no fue así mi rabia emergió y me hizo reaccionar para tomar mas de lo que podía llevar y así salí de mi casa hasta llegar al poblado cerca del teatro me esperaba Joseph de ahí era solo cuestión de tiempo para disfrutar por primera vez un poco de la vida, ya contaba con 22 años. Le otorgue solo un poco de dinero mientras cruzábamos la calle; ahí sentí que alguien me observaba y mire aun hombre era parte de la compañía teatral su nombre Zacarías (Troile) solo sentí un escalofrió al mirarlo a los ojos, no le tome importancia iba acompañado de Enlil (Alanis). Me divertí como nunca la obra Otelo (quien demonios es Otelo) luego el burdel mujeres que reían no sé si por estar cerca de mí o era el alcohol entre hierbas, el humo de cigarrillos y el vino me perdí hasta notar un golpe fuerte a mis espaldas, una silla destrozada; me dolía la cabeza también di media vuelta sentado y note a mi padre trate de correr pero me tomo de los hombros y me pateo en el rostro y luego todo mi cuerpo, no sabia que hacer tomo una botella me la estrello en la cabeza, como puede me le abalance sobre mi progenitor y corrí. Me refugie en la propiedad vecina ahí mi sorpresa fue enterarme que mi padre ya se había casado hace años con la hija del dueño de aquella propiedad y tenia una pequeña hija y esperaba a su segundo hijo, en poco tiempo mi padre alcanzo a llegar a la que ahora era su casa y salí huyendo nuevamente esta vez regrese al pueblo, tenia que verla, tenia que tomar venganza; era a Enlil a quien buscaba, quería vengarme se había casado de nuevo tenia mas hijos y nunca me lo dijo. Fue ahí donde supe el verdadero nombre de Enlil, miro mis ojos , cumplió mi deseo.

Asesine a mi padre. Y La vanidad me tomo a mi.

Ahora dormido tanto tiempo como sumergido en medio de océano en su más absoluta profundidad, en el más aterrador abismo; atrapado por vanidad mi calor interno logro abrirme los ojos haciendo emerger mi figura de la nada de vuelta al cielo. Me da de nueva cuenta la mano para lograr cerrar los ojos y sentir su paz, no seré un ángel; pero tengo libertad eterna y sobre todo ahora tengo la paz dentro de mi alma por fin iluminada por su mirada. La tentación se paga caro; gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado.

En la plaza roja

Troile es atravesado por la espada de Lena quien lentamente saca la espada del cuerpo de este y de Arles que lo tenia sujetado evitando que Troile atacara con su lanza a Yulia que apenas pudo girar levemente su cuerpo solo para ver la escena del joven que ahora daba su vida por ella y así completar su regreso al rango de humano, ahora Arles cae en los brazos de Yulia quien aun no cree que un Vampire al que aborrecía otorgara su vida por ella. Sin embargo una enorme esfera de energía estalla por la espalda de Lena destrozándole las alas por completo. Era Lamec quien había logrado arrebatar a Alanis de Axia este ultimo protegía a Ravnos del ataque de Lamec, Axia había prometido proteger a Ravnos y a su hijo, fue la promesa que le hico a Arles, todo había pasado tan rápido.

Arles ( gravemente herido aun alcanzo a decir)- yo ofrezco mi vida para que tu vuelvas a la luz que un día yo tuve "enmedelt de sior "- alcanzo a balbucear de cerca de Yulia quien ya lo tenia brazos y recordó las palabras que Axia le menciono telepáticamente hace unos momentos

Volkova - enmedelt sior a et so mi apertur et lud a nutis almas - y sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar si poderlas controlar y miro al cielo pensando " déjalo en tu luz y espero que un día vuelva a ver tu rostro... Alfonse"

Katina - yu.. Yulia, - Lena caía cerca de Yulia; alcanzando a pronunciar el nombre de la pelinegra antes de desmayarse por el ataque sufrido y una luz la envolvió, cada pluma de sus alas se volvieron pequeñas luces que la envolvieron. Arles, sufría también un cambio, no sucedió lo que había sucedido con Zillah su cuerpo se torno casi transparente pequeñas luces circulaba en todo su ser y finalmente volvió a su forma humana la que había tenido siglos atrás. Troile por el contrario; las llamas lo consumieron mientras maldecía a Yulia y a Lena, el fuego del infierno le impedía siquiera tener el control de su cuerpo y se alejo de las chicas, cayendo sin vida al suelo. Axia cargo rápidamente a Ravnos y observo paralizado a Yulia mientras trataba de atrapar cada una de las luces y plumas de cristal de Lena.

Volkova - lee .. Lena sihf mi querida Kotenok - pronunciaba llena de lagrimas, de rodillas trataba con desesperación mantener aquellos brillantes fragmentos, no quería perder ni uno solo. Su corazón parecía detenerse; todo su ser estaba siendo torturado no concebía tal suceso. Axia se acerco a Ravnos cerca de su padre y observo con lastima a Yulia realmente no quería que se separaran así; Mas sus pensamientos regresaron a Lamec que lo observaba en la cera de enfrente; la mirada de este era furia la muerte le acompañaba. Era seguro un castigo para Enlil en esta ocasión Axia acerco su mano a la cintura para sacar su propia espada y se lanzo sobre Lamec quien dejaba caer a la Vampire a un costado.

El choque de espadas era equiparable al trueno lleno de luz, sonido ensordecedor y con el mismo poder de abrir la tierra. Enlil despertó y noto ese pequeño big bang sabia que iba a morir ya fuera con el señor Dissaor o con Axia, ahora debía tomar su propia decisión se metió en la batalla, ahora eran dos contra uno, Lamec lamento no haber matado antes a Enlil (Alanis)

Lamec - maldita traidora -- le grito con repugnancia

Enlil - estoy maldita desde mi nacimiento, ya no tengo nada que perder - mientras sacaba su lanza y empezaba a forzar a Lamec a retroceder

Axia - Enlil, (exaltado la mira) aléjate puedes morir -

Lamec -que conmovedor - de su mano una luz en tonos púrpuras y rojos; emerge arrojándosela a Axia, el contacto fue imponente lanzándolo por los aires cerca de Yulia quien estaba absorta en su dolor. Lamec se enfrentaba ahora con Enlil, no le seria fácil vencer a aquella traidora.

Yulia se levanto y camino hasta la pelea de Alanis y Lamec, ya no era un Vampire pero aun conservaba su espada y lanzo una ráfaga que rasgo el brazo y pierna derecha de Lamec; este voltea colérico al notar a Yulia aun viva. Toma a Enlil por sus ropas y la lanza hacia Yulia que logra esquivar el cuerpo, pero Lamec venia detrás de este y por reflejo solo pudo apuntalar su espada; Lamec se da cuenta y esquiva el filoso ataque, son su propia espada haciendo que Yulia soltara la suya. Enlil despierta y lo primero que nota es la espada de Yulia cayendo cerca de ella mientras y alza la mirada ve como Lamec levanta a Yulia por el cuello, ahora que la joven pelinegra es humano no tiene fuerza para defenderse. Enlil se levanto tan rápido como pudo arrastrando la espada de Yulia , trato de corta a Lamec; pero nuevamente Lamec la detuvo tomándola por el cuello a ella también. Aixa se reincorporaba un inmenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo, le quedaba poco tiempo y tenia mucho que hacer. Lamec tiraba a Yulia al suelo respirando con dificultada y se enfoco en Enlil ella era ahora su prioridad tenia pensado atravesarle el cuerpo con su propia mano, mas de repente una imagen de una joven lo detuvo

Katina - deja la en paz - y coloco suavemente la palma de su mano cerca de sus labios y soplo ligeramente, en realidad era viento con tal fuerza que soltó a Enlil y alejo a Lamec de ambas mujeres, Lena se acerco a Yulia y le pregunto preocupada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Katina - estas bien yul -

Volkova - si y tu...(miro con tristeza a la pelirroja) ahora eres un ángel completo (sonrió a su pesar agregando) creo que siempre lo has sido - Lena acaricio ligeramente su mejilla

Katina - todo estará bien ya lo veras

Enlil se levanto y miro a aquellas chicas que lo único que deseaba era estas juntas y observo a lo lejos como Lamec se ponía en pie nuevamente con una mirada que mataba antes de hacerlo. Se coloco frente a ellas diciéndoles

Enlil - perdona Volkova creo que la diferencia entre Ángeles, vampires y humanos es que Uds. conocen el amor algo que yo nunca comprenderé - sorprendida tanto Yulia como Lena la miran, esta ultima pregunta

Katina nunca has amado? - Enlil solo negó con la cabeza. Lamec se dirigió rápidamente a Enlil y llevaba su espada, tanto Enlil como las chicas del dueto t. A. T. u. Se preparaba para el ataque final de esta batalla. Lena sintió una presencia mas era Axia pero no lo veía. Lamec alzo su brazo para acabar con Enlil y Yulia de un solo corte, basto un segundo en que Lena miraba a un lado de la figura de Lamec y notar la escena. Axia había desviado la trayectoria de la espada de Lamec con la propia, en tanto Yulia había atravesado a Enlil accidentalmente quien la cubría con su cuerpo a la joven ojiazul, y esta atravesaba a Lamec al mismo tiempo; quien a pesar de perder gran fuerza miro a Lena y lanzo una nueva esfera de energía, Lena noto la intención ; corrió a cubrir a Yulia . Yulia observo las acciones y saco su espada de Enlil "pidió disculpas " y la levanto en contra de Lamec.

Ahora la escena era vista por Enlil quien estaba en el suelo agonizante, Yulia había atravesado a Lamec y a Axia quien protegía a ambas chicas. Tanto Yulia como Lena no cabían en su sorpresa Axia quien tenia la cabeza baja le dijo a Lena

Axia- si quieres volver a la vida debes caer; desde lo alto, eres libre de elegir por amar a un ser, abre tus alas y cierra los ojos - el mismo fue sacando la espada de Yulia quien con lagrimas en los ojos y con la boca abierta no tenia palabras par pedir perdón o explicar que no le había visto.- no tienes por que pedir perdón yo cambio mi tiempo por ella - miro a Enlil y luego miro por ultima vez a Lamec que con sangre en los labios se hizo algunos pasos hacia atrás, un ultimo ataque de Axia fue certero con Lamec quien en llamas se empezó a consumir.

En el piso ya Axia sentado empezó a cambiar sus alas bellamente abiertas caían tímidamente, como hojas de otoño cayendo muertas por el tiempo, mientras Enlil sanaba su herida al volverse un ser humano, Yulia al lado de Axia le preguntaba con preocupación

Volkova- que te sucede?-

Axia - es mi castigo por ayudar a tres vampires en una noche y alejarme de las puertas de las tinieblas que se supone debo guardar - mientras su espada se desvanecía, clara señal de que era regresado al cielo pero en calidad de juzgado y nuevamente a recibir un castigo más. Al otro lado Lena ayudaba a Ravnos para carga a Alfonse y llevarlo a casa para que descansase en paz después de mucho tiempo. El sol empezaba a cambiar el manto de la noche tornándose primero en rojos matices pasando a naranjas sutiles hasta llegar al dorado de uno de aquellos rayos de vida que mostraba el astro rey para ese instante las cenizas de Troile, Lamec y Zillah ya volaban por La Plaza Roja de Moscú Ravnos ya no estaba, a Yulia solo le quedaba ver como se desvanecía el cuerpo de Axia con cada rasgo de sol que lo tocaba, esa misma luz que ella dejo de ver hace 20 años, ahora sentía el cálido roce en sus mejillas lastimadas. Lena se acerco y le agrego amargamente

Katina - debo irme. Pero te buscare al atardecer -

Volkova - que? -- no entendía y se puso de pie rápidamente, todo lo que había pasado y Lena tenia que marcharse pero se sereno cuando escucho a Axia y a Lena hablar

Axia - recuerdas lo que te dije Lena - ella afirmo con la cabeza mientras lo miraba desaparecer y Axia la miraba a los ojos.

Katina - me siento débil ahora, pero yo regresare;,,, Yulia - y abrazo a la chica de ojos azules que ya no mostraban rasgos de líneas rojas. Deposito un sutil beso en los labios de la pelinegra y empezó a desaparecer, no sin despedirse antes de Axia - gracias kamael, gracias por dejarme vivir -

Axia observaba a Lena volar con el viento cálido de la mañana y sonrió. En ese instante Yulia se agacho a verlo y apenas sentía el cuerpo de este; y pregunto

Volkova - algún día te volveremos a ver kamael?-

Axia - no querida Yulia... ahora que ustedes son seres humanos podrán descansar en paz el día en que mueran, son libres para amar - acabo la frase y cerro sus ojos mientras su silueta al fin se perdía en el aire, a Yulia le rodaron un par de lagrimas por su rostro. El sacrificio era algo que no esperaba de la gente por ella y en esa noche tres seres con o sin vida, dieron su existencia para que ella recobrara lo que un día desprecio.

El atardecer llego, en un edificio abandonado una chica con ropas blancas caminaba en el techo y miraba alrededor de ella, la lluvia con el poco viento que hacia parecía jugar con cada uno de sus cabellos pero ella ni siquiera lo sentía, abajo un taxi hacia el arribo por un calleo hasta el porto de aquel edificio gris. De el una joven de aparente figura débil descendía era Yulia quien levanta la mirada al cielo y noto a su ángel parada al filo del techo, Lena mostró una sutil sonrisa y tenia ganas de respirar dio un ultimo vistazo al cielo alzando la vista observo maravillada el techo celeste; cerrando los ojos, extendió sus brazos mientras su sonrisa era cada vez más grande, su alegría era inmensa; La felicidad no cabía en aquel rostro con sutiles pecas trigueñas. Yulia miraba fascinada la imagen de amor ella ser, pero su expresión cambio de repente al notar como Lena se abalanzaba mejor dicho se dejaba caer hacia delante, y daba un giro para caer de espaldas; Yulia tardo en reaccionar tan solo pudo dar unos pasos. Lena había caído sobre la tapa de un basurero colocado al lado de la entrada del edificio, como pudo Yulia logro treparse a la tapa del basurero, tomo suavemente la cabeza de Lena mientras tocaba el rostro de la joven pelirroja tratando hacerla reaccionar mientras le hablaba desesperada. Al cabo de unos minutos Yulia no vio reacción alguna por parte de su amada, justo cuando apenas se giraba para bajar y pedir ayuda; la chica de ojos azules fue detenida sutilmente por una suave mano, era Lena quien con ojos entrecerrados le dijo.

Katina - no me dejes ... ¿otra vez quieres? - ya con sus hermosos espejos verdes completamente abiertos y una lagrima rodando por su piel - ahora nunca me dejes no quiero soltar tu mano por favor-mientras Yulia apretaba aun más fuerza la mano le contesto

Volkova - nunca, ... nunca soltare la mano de mi ángel aquí y en donde sea estaré a tu lado- Lena tomo por el cuello a Yulia para besarla y abrazarla posteriormente, Lena se dolía de todo su cuerpo; pero no importaba estaba con aquella chica por la quien lo haría las veces que fuera necesario. Ahora Yulia se aferraba a ese abrazo a la vida, por que Lena era su vida de ahora en adelante.

La caída solo fue en inicio definitivo de un sentimiento aplazado a vivir. La unión de una tercera fuerza que empieza a ganarle tanto al bien como al mal: El Amor.

F I N 

Autor : Tenoh Alx. lados ¿Quien no los tiene?

t. A. T. u.

**Ò á ó ó**


	2. EPILOGO UN SER NOCTURNO

**Un Ser Nocturno**

_**EPILOGO**_

Ha pasado un año desde que; bajamos de aquel basurero dispuestas a recuperar la vida que Kamael nos había devuelto, visitamos constantemente a Enlil, a Ravnos y a su familia y más aun el sepulcro de Alfonse.

"Aun creo que estoy en un sueño del cual espero nunca despertar y su aroma me dice lo contrario; apenas muevo mis párpados y la luz entra incesante en mis ojos, avivadamente se aclara mi vista y veo que la brisa mueve las cortinas llevando consigo el aroma de ella hacia mí; observo su rostro y si, tengo a un ángel a mi lado, no me cansó de contemplar los finos rasgos que la distinguen; en cualquier estado me parecen hermosos; Sea dormida, despierta, así como empapada bajo el agua, sonriendo en la nieve por que no pudo mantener el equilibrio, cabalgando disfrutando de un jugo y hasta cuando se enoja mostrándome sus celos me parece bella. Y llego a la misma respuesta es un ángel, su piel suave, tersa de sus brazos otorga a mi cuerpo la mágica sensación de necesidad de nunca abandonarla. No me atrevo a moverla, temo realmente sea un sueño. Consigo colocarme a la orilla de la cama logre que no despertara, miro hacia la ventana y como el viento me encamino para llegar a la entrada de esa suave brisa que me dio tan grato amanecer observo al día como una nueva aventura."

Hoy iremos a Londres; aun que partiremos en la noche quiero disfrutar un poco del día aquí en nuestra habitación. Quien me lo hubiera dicho hace 20 años que yo sonreiría a la vida, yo quien siempre esperaba no abrir los ojos cada mañana, ahora tengo al corazón hinchado de alegría por que no camino sola comparto algo mas que una carrera dentro de la música, comparto mi vida y alguien comparte conmigo la suya y aun así conservamos nuestra libertad ese regalo que una vez negué.

Doy media vuelta suspirando me encanta mirarla aun cuando ella me repite una y otra vez que no se apartara de mi lado, lo sé; pero no puedo evitar no mirarla aprender de ella cada gesto, cada movimiento intencionado por parte de tan hermoso ser, y no sé a quien debo agradecer. Hay a tantos amigos que deseo dar gracias por esta oportunidad de sentir una absoluta libertad he abierto los ojos finalmente, comprendí lo mucho que vale tomar una mano mirar al sol sin miedo a sus soberbios destellos; me siento segura al tacto de una cálida sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío, estoy viviendo. Me estremezco cuando la sangre dentro de mis venas recorre incesante todo mi ser, saboreo el aire con olores avasallado, el júbilo no lo puedo contener por que sonrío sin tener explicación exacta que dar. Me mira en sus ojos su ternura me otorga mas el privilegio de querer reír. Se ha despertado y desde la cama; con sus manos me invita regresar a su lado.

Mi vista no se aparta de ella, no pienso perder de nueva cuenta a este ángel y descubro que es esa persona que sabe amarme, en un beso se abandona por amar; que da un salto mortal para no morir si no para vivir por mí; compartir mis penas y perdonarme. Alguien para conocer la vida por quien creer y ser feliz. Contigo la oscuridad se ha desvanecido de este interior mío. Descubrí al cielo y deseo volar en él por toda mi vida y nunca caer

Ser:

LIBRE

Libre al morir

Libre al amar

Libre por respirar

Libre para observar

Libremente se camina por una calle

Libre de tocar

Libre de explorar

Libertad para pensar

Libre al hablar

Libre de imaginar

Libre, libre de tomar esas manos

Liberado de espíritu

Libre de encontrar un corazón

Libre para escuchar

Libre al callar

Libre decisión

Libre de detenerte, cambiar de aires

Libre de desear; de luchar, dar un paso más

Libre, totalmente libre dentro de ti

Libre para decir te amo

Libre de soñar

Libre de vivir en tus pupilas

Libre con alas abiertas, completamente extendidas

Libre de describir mi propia libertad

Libre de cerrar los ojos, con el viento jugar

Libre de sonreír

Libre de llorar

Libre de besar, al propio cielo pues se puede alcanzar

Libre, simplemente un ser lleno de luz

Libre así nacemos y así morimos

Libre para escribir

Libre de leer mi vida

Libre de juzgar

Libremente para equivocarnos

Al final de cuenta todos somos libres

"Quieres ser libre junto a mí" me pregunta al verme recuperada por sus brazos; de los cuales no pienso separarme son mi única prisión y mi única libertad.

Nota: adivine quien es Yulia y quien es Lena.


End file.
